Deep Connection
by thebluedove
Summary: Hinata loves Naruto but then she see a pink-haired beauty and feels...a Deep Connection
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Hinata! Wait up." Naruto yelled from a distance while running to Hinata. "Oh Naruto" Hinata whispers to herself.

She has liked Naruto for years, since the academy days. Yet, Hinata was too

shy and afraid to tell Naruto her feelings. Now they're 20 years old and he's still clue-less.

"Hey…Hinata" Naruto panting from the run. "You…want to hang out at the park…before training?" "Umm…s-sure" Hinata said shyly * Maybe I can finally tell him how I feel* she thought to herself. The whole walk there, all Hinata could think about was how she'll tell Naruto her true feelings.

"We're here!" Naruto shouts. Snapping Hinata back to reality. "I know this one part that's just great for talking." "G-Good, we'll enjoy that." Naruto and Hinata get there quicker than Hinata thought. "Anything you wanna talk about? Like you know, ramen, training, justus?

"No, no of that" Hinata says as she sighes. "Hmmm… Then what?" Naruto questions. His hands lands on his hips, as he leans over. Not wanting to miss a word. "Well Naruto I-"

"Naruto!" Someone yells….

Naruto and Hinata both turn their heads to see a pink haired girl. Hinata's eyes widen, as the gorgeous girl approaches them. She's the most beautiful person Hinata has ever seen. The way her short pink hair waved when she walks, her hips not missing a single beat. Her emerald eyes are so soft, so gentle. Hinata was memorized.

"Naruto, we have to go. You didn't forget about Kiba's birthday, did you?" Naruto quickly stands up straight and rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "Of course not, hehe." Naruto blushes. "Well we better get going then."

Sakura looks at Hinata, her eyes gazed at the dark haired girl before looking back at the forgetful ninja. "Let's go before we're late." "Right" "By the way, I'm Sakura." She smirked giving Hinata a flirty smile… "H-Hinata." Hinata said with a nod. "I'll see you around then." The pink haired nin said. She failed to hide her smile from the dark haired friend.

"Definitely." Hinata said. Naruto and Sakura began to walk away, and in minutes their figures faded. * Wow she-she-she's beautiful.* Hinata thought, as she slumped into a park bench near by.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two days since Hinata and Sakura met.

Hinata was at the Ramen shop, eating some ramen before starting her day. As she sips her chicken favor Ramen, Sakura walks in and sits right next to her.

"I'll have whatever she has."

Sakura told the chief, who nodded and went towards the kitchen.

"So any plans?" Sakura asked Hinata, hoping to get a No.

"Umm… No..." Hinata said. Hinata had to think about the question before she answered because she had been busy the last two days and she finally had some free time to spare.

"Well I was thinking, maybe we can talk to get to know each other better."

Sakura's ramen came just after she invited Hinata. Sakura thanked the chief and began eating her hot bowl of ramen. Sakura stopped and looked at up at Hinata.

"So it's a date?" Sakura asked as she slurps up a noodle, as they both giggled, she earned a smile from the dark haired girl. Along with her smile Hinata answered "Of course."

"So at my place? 8?" Hinata nodded.

"All done." Sakura says, finishing her ramen. Hinata was about to pull out money to pay for the ramen she eaten before Sakura arrived. "I got it." Sakura says as she pays for both meals. They both smiled at each other before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

It's 7:30pm and Hinata is on her way to the pink haired girl's house. * Uh, I still kinda like Naruto, but Sakura's amazing…and I know Naruto likes Sakura, its obvious… but I don't know who Sakura likes…*

Hinata just arrived at Sakura's doorstep. Two knocks and the pink haired nin opens the door. "Eh, a bit early but I'm still glad you came." She said with a big smile. Her smile automatically makes Hinata smile. "Well come in, come in." Sakura said.

Hinata steps in and see the living room to her right and a kitchen to her left. Sakura notices. "Oh, are you thirsty?" "No, just looking around." "Ok, my room is up-stairs." Sakura guides the dark haired nin towards her room. Hinata and Sakura sat on Sakura's soft, comforting bed.

Sakura's room is all pink, with cherry blossoms on the walls. The curtains are a darker shade of pink. The room smells just like Sakura, cherry blossoms and all. "Nice r-room." "Thanks, you could lay down if you want." Sakura said as she's lying down. Hinata lies down next to Sakura, two inches away from the nin.

For hours, they talked. From favorite foods to weapons. Both found out they had a lot in common. They giggled and flashed flirty smile. Its 10, when Hinata realizes she has to go in a few minutes. She got caught up with talking to Sakura that she lost track of time. " I have to go…sorry." "Its fine, I'll walk you to the door."

In minutes they're at the door, Sakura opens it… "I h-had a good time. I-I like talking to you." Hinata said smiling. "Yea…It was." Sakura said as she looked at Hinata's lips and back at her eyes as she leans in. Hinata leans in at the same time. They're just inches away…..

"Sorry….I have to go..." Hinata whispers. She turns and leaves. Sakura closes the door, confused…


	4. Chapter 4

*Why didn't I kiss her? Is it that I still like Naruto? But I feel a connection with Sakura, a deep connection…* Hinata reaches home. As soon as she's inside she gets ready for bed, after she puts on her PJ's and brushes her teeth, she lies down in her queen-sized bed and thinks…

*I have to choose between my clue-less crush that I liked for years or my new connection that is more deep that anything I felt…*

Hinata made her choice and she dozes off happily. Its early morning when the sun's rays hits Hinata face. She wakes up and yawns. She gets dressed and decides to go to Sakura's place. To tell her the news.

Within minutes she arrived at the nin's house. Hinata hesitates but knocks. With two knocks, Sakura was there. "Hey" "H-Hey, can we t-talk?" "Umm yea." Sakura moves aside to let Hinata in, but Hinata has to say it here and now. "I chose you, well I feel, l-like we have a connection."

A big smile flashes from Sakura's lips. She leans in and kisses the dark hair girl's tender lips. The moment their soft lips meet, Sakura and Hinata both felt a deep connection.

The kiss lasted a few more minutes, only because Sakura didn't want to leave Hinata's warm comfortable lips. Soft, tender and full of sweet bliss. She never felt that with anyone she's kiss or even been with. But she need to tell Hinata. Sakura pulled away.

"Hinata….I felt a connection, the second I saw you and I were hoping you had felt one too." Hinata smiles as she goes in for another sweet kiss – Sakura opens her mouth to allow Hinata's tongue inside her mouth. Their tongue danced and moved in sync. The feel of Sakura's tongue was better than anything Hinata could think of. Better than the dreams, she had of her and Naruto and those are hard to beat.

Both pulled away, breathing hard and deeply. Sakura guides Hinata to her room again, closed the door and cuddled with Hinata in her bed. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Hinata asked as Sakura wrapped one arm around Hinata's hip. "Of course."

Sakura said as she kissed Hinata's forehead


End file.
